Cedés de segunda mano
by LeCielVAN
Summary: Colección de drabbles/viñetas para "Escribe a partir de un vídeo musical", del foro Proyecto 1-8.
1. Yamato

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Track 1:**

 _ **Sobre un rey**_

Estaba arruinado. No en el sentido monetario de la oración, tenía los bolsillos lo suficientemente llenos y a él comenzaba a pesarle la carga. Y un poco la conciencia, tal vez. Le bastó un segundo para darse cuenta que desde hace demasiado tiempo —no tenía claro cuánto, había dejado de contarlo desde que sus sueños dejaron de ser los de un niño— los violines de su corazón dejaron de resonar en su interior. Su aliento, su inspiración, se encontraban lejos y no estaba seguro de poder recuperarlos a la brevedad.

El mundo se le cerró y ahí, sentado junto a un poste a media noche, él, que siempre tuvo una corona sobre los escenarios, se sentía inservible. Aún quedaban residuos agrios en su boca, eran del pilar que acababa de quebrarse dejándolo hasta fondo del montículo.

KoD debe desintegrarse, no porque sean malos, debe admitirse, no porque sus compañeros tengan diferencia de opiniones, la única traba tiene nombre y apellido y sospecha, en el camino de sus pensamientos, que sus compañeros algo deducen, nunca ha sabido ocultar la irritación; él, Yamato, es el problema.

Una parte de él dice que todavía puede continuar, por su amor a la música, pero sabe bien que el amor sigue intacto y que la pasión está hecha trizas. Eso es lo que se niega a hacer evidente en sus siguientes canciones con la banda, desgana reflejada en su voz inapetente.

Echa la cabeza atrás, preparándose para mirar al mundo por encima del hombro una última vez y encontrarse una mejor vista de lo que busca.

* * *

Drabble inspirado en _Viva la vida_ , de Coldplay (propuesta por Genee). Quizá la letra no tenga nada que ver, pero al escuchar la canción siempre pienso en el vídeo alternativo de ésta, no suelo inspirarme mucho con canciones con... letra, no sé cómo decirlo X'D Gracias muchas por leer :3


	2. Takeru

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Track 2:**

 _ **Reloj**_

En sus primeras horas sin el Digimundo todos sus recuerdos se mudaron con él. Su hermano, Patamon, su padre y su mejor amiga que antes de eso, no era nada para él, la niña que logró ser algo demasiado aprisa. Estaban también, muy bien guardados, Mimi y el color de su sombrero rosa, Taichi con sus ojos al frente, Koushiro y su curiosidad insaciable, los regaños y consejos de Sora, las promesas sin filtros de Jou. Todo se tornaba a su alrededor en los minutos de viaje, regulares en su vida.

La pausa en su reloj que no marcaba segundos, más bien personas, llegó un día en una mirada de luz, vagamente distinta. No solo era ella, todos miraban distinto, e igual. Habían crecido, era eso.

Para la segunda vez que sus manecillas volvieron a marchar, el viaje se le impregnó de nuevas formas. Daisuke, Miyako, Iori y Ken. Ellos pasaron a formar parte de su pesada maleta que ya no le costaba cargar.

Pero ahora regresaba a Japón, con la esperanza de quedarse el tiempo que ningún reloj marcara. Hikari fue la primera en verlo y estrecharlo en sus brazos, en sus ojos se enredaban hilos de colores.

La bienvenida le supo permanente.

* * *

Drabble inspirado en _Clocks_ , de Coldplay (propuesta por Genee), más que nada tomé el título.


	3. Hikari

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Track 3:**

 _ **Sobre una inflexión**_

Los escenarios diarios le tiemblan en los ojos, pesan como fotografías muy grises, muy correosas. Son todo lo que en ese momento no comprende. De repente la vida le parece algo extraordinario, tanto, como si nadie fuera capaz de recibirla con los años que se tienen contados. Está abatida desde el interior, quiere gritarlo al mundo, hablar de su propia claustrofobia a encerrarse al miedo, del amor que a veces, por abismarse demasiado hondo, olvida que la órbita.

Se pregunta si es necesario que alguien la comprenda, si es injusto no darse algo de crédito porque se tiene a ella. Porque muchas veces buscamos comprensión, un «sí» que haga girar todo, pero hay cosas que nacen para nunca ser escuchadas, entonces se quedan allí, al fondo de todos los caminos torcidos que tomamos, enteramente nuestro.

Hikari está cansada. Tal vez de ser más sombra que luz, tal vez de no lograr ser un punto entre ambas cosas.

* * *

 **Canción** : _Reflection_ , de Masafumi Komatsu.


	4. Jou

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Track 4:**

 _ **Sobre el mundo que nos deja atrás**_

—¡Setenta y cinco! —bramó. En la mirada reacia de su profesor encontró el énfasis a esos dos números rojos, encerrados en un círculo del mismo color, como si no fueran lo suficiente llamativos de por sí.

—Esfuérzate más la próxima vez, Kido —masculló el docente, casi con desgana.

Jou se retiró a su asiento cuando llamaron al próximo alumno en la lista. Combado en su lugar; la hilera y la fila de en medio; se sintió zaherido por todas las miradas satisfechas de sus compañeros. Él no era el tipo de persona que envidiara, tenía demasiada honradez en sus genes y hábitos diarios, solo no podía separar las palabras «esfuérzate» de lo que había estado haciendo las semanas antes del examen.

 _Esfuérzate._

Por supuesto, lo había hecho. Gomamon incluso lo ayudó a repasar ecuaciones, ejes y cosas que en ese momento le parecían cochinillas. Jou se tomaba sus estudios con seriedad pulcra, desde niño había aprendido a repasar lo visto en clases y a hacer resúmenes de todo lo abordado. A Jou también le costó aprender a escribir resúmenes, todo era importante a sus ojos que no sabían hacer pausas.

Por eso aprendió que su vida escolar se resumía siempre en el mismo tópico: los resultados no reflejan el esfuerzo empleado. Nunca. Al menos en lo concerniente a él.

Recordó a Yamato y su banda. A Koushiro, sus ojos grises y su futuro tecleado desde sus dedos rápidos. Takeru, Sora… a los amigos que, apenas hace un vistazo, sonreían a su altura y ya comenzaban a hacerlo desde enfrente. Se sintió muy atrás en el mundo corriendo sin él.

Determinación, irá, decisión, vaya uno a saber qué fue precisamente lo que se asentó, hirviendo, al fondo de su estómago, quizá un poco de todo. Arrojó la corbata, perfectamente coordinado con la campana de salida, y salió corriendo sin siquiera llevarse la mochila.

Corrió, corrió, corrió. Los músculos se le estiraron por el cuerpo y volvió a sentirse un niño que corría a ningún lado, absolutamente feliz de la peripecia. De vez en cuando estaba bien no abrumarse en la montaña de libros por revisar, de torcerse las manos por la angustia de los exámenes aproximándose.

Comenzando, tal vez, por el examen de mañana.


	5. Iori

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Track 5:**

 ** _Carrusel_**

Una de sus mejores memorias databa de un año agitado, a sus cinco años. Su padre lo llevaba de la mano, su madre caminaba detrás y él reía. Reía tanto. Quizá aquel día se le agotaron todas las risas infantiles.

Habían viajado el fin de semana a un parque de diversiones. Iori no lo tenía claro, pero algo le decía que él había insistido a sus padres que lo llevaran por un comercial en la televisión, donde la figura principal era un carrusel. Y en menos de dos semanas, ahí estaba, a punto de subirse a un caballo blanco.

Los dos adultos lo esperaron. Iori dio diez vueltas, subiendo y bajando, sonriendo con todos sus dientes cuando llegaba al punto donde sus padres estaban.

Su mejor memoria se estancaba después, se volvía maldición, altos y bajos tras la muerte de su padre.

Un carrusel sin luces, música o sonrisas llanas.

* * *

 **Canción:** _Carousel_ , de Pribiz.


	6. Sora

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Track 6:**

 _ **Más lejano**_

Con los ojos lo alcanzó, aquel aspecto azul con el que se manchaba su nombre.

Sora se sentía más tierra que cielo, no era de las personas que se deslizaban entre sueños blancos, se encerraba en su mundo para evitar angustiar a otros, si se perdía en los cajones de su mente, no ocurría seguido. Se mantenía, por lo regular, en sus raíces.

Sólo que había unos ojos, silenciosos, del color del cielo… pero uno más lejano, que le expandía el interior y la recorría entera. De planetas gigantes.

Sora se sentía más afín a ese cielo que no estaba en su cielo, sino en otro, lejos.

* * *

Canción: Cielito de abril, de Mon Laferte. Gracias por leer :3


	7. Daisuke

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Track 7:**

 _ **Roto**_

Sus compañeros le vitorearon y, de camino a la barra, unos se atrevieron a preguntarle cómo le hacía para verse tan bien luego de una ruptura. Él les guiñó a todos como respuesta, una que nadie recordaría al día siguiente.

Daisuke se sentó solo, mareado por el alcohol y las sonrisas amañadas a su cara, atosigado hasta las pestañas.

No estaba bien, vaya pregunta, acababa de terminar una relación cinco horas atrás. Y como era un experto en sonreír, le salía natural a pesar de llevar un corazón holgado.

La chica le gustaba, era linda en sus maneras, pero algo no logró consolidarse entre ellos. ¿Él era el problema? Lo pensó luego de la tercera relación fallida.

El problema de Daisuke era que entregaba el corazón muy rápido. Miyako, a eso, le llamaría ser _fácil_.

La conciencia de Daisuke, por otro lado, diría que es de esos masoquistas que no saben que son masoquistas, a los que les encanta salir con el corazón roto antes de hallar la cura.

* * *

 **Canción:** _Me and my broken heart_ , de Rixton.


	8. Miyako

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Track 8:**

 _ **Soy así, ¿por qué no?**_

—Tienes unos ojos curiosamente chispeantes.

—Me han dicho que son simples.

—No les creas. Apuesto que dicen lo mismo de tu cabello, ¿lo dicen? Pues es una mentira sínica. Es… estrambótico.

Miyako sonrió, contenta con la palabra.

—Mi cabello es violeta, ¡es un chiste natural! No tiene sentido ni para ser eso.

—Lo digo en serio, lo notarás por mis cejas estando muy juntas. Es hermoso.

Las mejillas de Miyako se pintan de rosa.

—Pero mis piernas…

—¡De modelo! Deberías estar desfilando por pasarelas con esa figura alta y estilizada.

—¡ _Miyako_! ¡Deja de hablar sola y baja a desayunar! —Fue la voz de su madre, un tono más grave del que solía adoptar para llamar a sus hermanos (imaginaciones suyas, claramente), rompiendo las paredes de su habitación.

Miyako se echó el cabello atrás, le alzó el pulgar a su reflejo y con el tinte rosa aún cubriendo sus mejillas y la seguridad embonada a su rostro, murmuró:

—Soy hermosa.

Y salió correteando las horas del día que anunciaban sus quince primaveras.

* * *

 **Canción:** _Young and beautiful_ , de Lana del Rey.


	9. Ken

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Track 9:**

 ** _Demonios y_ demonios**

«El oficial Ichijouji patrulla las calles aseguradas por los rayos del sol. A veces atrapa ladrones, impide asaltos o corta cables de bombas. Es muy bueno en su trabajo. En las noches, cuando el sol cierra los ojos y las personas temen a los rincones oscuros y sus dientes tiritan, el oficial Ichijouji sigue afuera, pateando demonios inaguantables que, muy inteligentes, esconden sus enormes alas y afilados cuernos allí donde los humanos voltean con miedo hasta que giran el pomo de la seguridad de su hogar.

»Su esposa Miyako le aconseja llevar espada, pero él se niega. Tiene un mejor escudo. Un pequeño gusano con poderes sagrados que le ayuda, transformándose si los demonios lo superan en tamaño y ferocidad».

Ken escucha hablar a sus hijos por las mañanas con una sonrisa, Wormmon no sonríe, a nadie le agradaría que le llamasen _gusano_ aún si lo es. Guarda para sus adentros un pensamiento. Quizá él sí luchaba contra demonios.

Los suyos.

* * *

 **Canción** : _Demons_ , de Imagine Dragons. No sé qué tanto le pegue la canción a Ken (me baso siempre en los títulos XD). Gracias por leer *Wink*


	10. Meiko

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Track 10:**

 _ **A veces no hay sol para la lluvia**_

El teléfono sonó dentro de su bolsillo, ¿era segunda, tercera vez en el día? No necesitaba ver en la pantalla el nombre, los viernes vibraba porque, sospechaba con certeza, era el único día en el que Mimi podía apartar un momento para llamarla. Esa tarde sin embargo, Meiko no respondió.

Había tomado el autobús hacia la universidad y llegó a una estación del metro que desconocía, a orillas de la ciudad, demasiado lejana a su hogar. En el cielo el color del plomo escalaba. Unas cuantas gotas comenzaban a tronar en el suelo cuando Meiko se sentó en aparente espera, observando el vaivén de los trenes que no abordaría. Dio un hondo, largo suspiro, antes de soltar su cabello oscuro. Por aquellos días se sentía inútil, extraña y sola. La determinación se le escapaba en cada pensamiento negativo. Siempre había sido una niña con una cierta esencia triste, apagada, admitía para sí, pero aquellos sentimientos podían irse en un soplo, los que sentía en ese momento lo rebasaban todo. Eran como gotas congeladas en su pecho.

Suspiró de nuevo y lo siguiente que recorrió su cuerpo, durante un segundo persistente, fue el impulso de mirar hacia las nubes soltando lluvia. Cuando lo hizo, allí entre los grises y negros que nadaban arriba, vio a un dragón. Sé lo que piensas, en realidad pocas personas creyeron en su palabra, pero ella vio con claridad estremecedora un cuerpo alargado, de colores nublados, serpenteando en el cielo. Una emoción infantil la llenó hasta que la visión se fue disolviendo.

A Meiko no le importó, ni en ese instante ni después, la veracidad de lo que fue testigo, solo sabía que aquel momento, en una tarde gris, había sido _brillante_ aunque el sol no saliera para ella ese día.

* * *

 **Canción** : Little girl blue, de Janis Joplin.


	11. Mimi

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Track 11:**

 _ **El pez en el acuario**_

Se quitó el anillo rosa, de finas estrellas plateadas, que se empeñaba en usar aunque no le quedara. De pura irritación, tuvo el impulso de arrojarlo, pero luego recordó que ella era Mimi, y Mimi Tachikawa no se deja llevar cuando la dejan plantada. Acomodó de nuevo el bolso sobre su hombro, se echó el cabello para atrás y decidió recorrer el acuario sola. Todo le pareció _demasiado_ azul, al principio. Los destellos del agua se reflejaban en sus ojos y Mimi ;como adoptando inconscientemente el movimiento del lugar, que mutaba a todos los visitantes en criaturas del mar; se convirtió en una sirena con ojos de aguas doradas.

Sonrió extrañada cuando se topó a un pececillo de colores, sus ojos negros miraban directamente a donde ella estaba, o a las personas detrás, o a los peces del otro lado. Se acercó despacio, escondiendo las manos tras su espalda, como si fuera una señal de paz. Quizá el pez captó el mensaje de la niña, porque no se movió hasta que ella llegó con su curioso andar; entonces sí la miró.

El momento fluyó como el agua misma. Mimi se preguntó si las personas en la televisión eran iguales, si a ella la verían de la misma forma —somera, burlona, insustancial— cuando cumpliera sus sueños y apareciera en programas televisivos… De repente su sonrisa se detuvo, su mente también. Al pez lo despidió con la mano y se fue.

Estiró los brazos, fatigada, y decidió que la próxima vez que se pintara el cabello, lo haría con muchos colores.

* * *

 **Canción** : _Mirrors_ , de Justin Timbarlake.


End file.
